Project Roadmap
These are project goals. Each are in their own category of sorts. There are two types of goals: Pre-Server goals, and Post-server goals. The former is goals that need to be done before the server is made. Or if the server is made before they're done, ASAP. The latter is goals after the server is made and shouldn't be expected OR wasted time upon until after the server is made. bold=complete Pre-Server Goals: *-finish porting over every existing verb that deserves to keep existing like more beams n shit Done * -populate trees with a solid and reasonable growth curve that allows at least some flexibility and variety, -partially moved to after release * -radical overhaul of regen and balance to match poll results (yes ki regen no hp regen) * -finished ranks, but they need converting, instead of merely being available through new systems. * -rebuild forms and buffs from the ground up with the way fucking better skill system and make them not retarded/match lore and gain timings * -generate racial trees so that people can get cool shit * -stamina/willpower dynamic system to replace the broken PL bar * -add drains/gains buffs/skills to affect stamina and willpower, and a single non-food method of replenishing it (probably regenerators, but at a much slower rate than just eating food later on.) * -add a food method to replenish stamina that everyone can get. * -port stat system * -basic test run Done * -Fix all the bugs from the test run. Add techshit. * -Balance races, give Saiyans SSJ gaining restrictions, and balance races again more around the inflated numbers to see if they should be kept. * -Balance the Ki skills. * -Add some graffix shit that makes the game look nicer. * -Oh lordy we have a bug infestation Post-Server Goals: * -populate game with important DU additions (except God-ki and those listed below) * -more food, easier ways of generating said food, early game options vs late game options * -stamina buffs/transformations and other trainable ways for the two new stats. * -map overhaul (v2, v1 is done.) * -balance * -more balance * -modular skill system * -new skills and cool shit, races, etc. * -test the waters for segmenting gameplay into a fairly canonical timeline of * COOL KUNG FU FIGHTING WITH RARE KI (dragonball) -> KI FUN TIME & EVERYONE FLIES FOR NO REASON (late dragonball) -> IT'S JUST KI ALL OF THE DAY BRO (Z) -> KI BUT COOL (super) * instead of "haha everyone knows beams" * -test the waters with somehow concentrating populations in a limited number of planets early on and incentivizing actually interacting somehow After this point, these updates following will be implemented non-linearly. User Optimization Update (Post Server Updates, will be placed on lower priority than above.) (All of these will probably be included as minor parts of a major update, unless they take longer by themselves.) * -Post-server additions, like: Ascension sounds (partially added), item semi-overhaul, customization semi-overhaul. * -Support for Big Bads (Admin granted power- but you can't gain power, doesn't add to the server average, and leech is very high.) * -Support for Big Goods (Admin granted bonus- boost in power upon set condition, but until that point you can't get gains except through leech, and until your power 'wears off', gained power does not add to server average.) (pending) * -GUI windows for most things. (Major update material.) Tech Overhaul Update (Post-Post Server updates.) * -more planets randomly generated moons & small planets * -populate world with procedural trees & ores & resources in proper distribution in preparation for tech overhaul * -modular item system * -better spaceships * -test waters for possible mecha update. * -Tech Upgrade window. (Tech trees with unlock able item 'traits' when creating shit.) God-ki Update * -Possible ranks. * -God-ki categories. (Red/orange = generic God energy, Gold/Blue/Green = Racial God energy, Pink (Rose)/Purple/White = Mastered God energy.)(Only Kai's can get Pink (Rose) God energy, but they don't have Racial God energy as they instantly master God-ki?) * -God-ki obtain methods. (Train with X who has godki for X years.) (Get energy from 4+ people of the same race and alignment for instant Red/orange ('Good'/'Evil' alignments respectively) Godki (temporary transform AND BP buff if below BP req for Godki, otherwise identical to SSJ, SSJB equal to a trainable SSJ2).) * -New Super Saiyan system based upon God-ki. * -Immortality re-update overhaul. * -Destruction energy (Purple) Alternate Universe Update * -NPCs re-added, re-introduced through alternative universes. * -Raid bosses, rewards and items in other universes. * -Some kind of NPC/Map Editor for Admins to reshape alternative universes. * -Event editor, so basically quests. * -Mo' skill traits and a unlocked Skill editor for Admins to create new transformations and etc easily on the fly. * -Maid pets. (More pets in general, but 'Maid' pets would be intelligent pets programmable to respond to different situations. Would be a player-friendly offshoot of NPC Editor for the admins.) * -New Dragonball wish system. Customizable Mc-Guffin system. (Mc-Guffin being valuable item, off-shoot of Artifacts.) Phantom Blood/Battle Tendency Update * -Functional Stone Masks; killing or badly injuring an opponent while wearing the Mask turns you into a vampire. * -Vampire skill tree * -When conditions are met, the Stone Mask reacts and opens a portal, leading to an encounter with the Pillar Men, a quest for the Stone of Aja, and the chance to become a Pillar Man yourself! * -Hamon Master rank added; training with HM will unlock the Hamon skill tree * -Infuse Hamon into weapons, walk on water, extra damage against undead, a longer lifespan, and more! * -Shoot bubbles Other World Update * -More shit to do while dead instead of "AFK for days". * -Review and judge of character by King Yemma. Evil characters sent to Hell, Good characters sent to Heaven. * -Expansive Z Levels for Heaven and Hell. * -Interactive NPCs that offer quests/missions and rewards in Afterlife. Admin editable. Admins can also create NPCs and quests of their own or disable them entirely. * -Survival mode in Heaven and Hell. HVN houses an arena of 1v1 fights against NPCs boasting power levels that start from Grandpa Gohan tier up to Pikkon tier. Hell has a survival area similar against brutal NPCs that will kick your ass into next week, battle royale styled. * -If a Demon Lord or Kai takes an interest in a character, that character can be selected for training and to become an attendant or apprentice. Also have the option of reviving the dead character. * -Upon a major threat to the universe, i.e. more than half the galaxy is destroyed, the two strongest characters, one from Heaven and one from Hell, will be summoned and revived by King Yemma to alleviate the problem. Can either help Yemma for a reward or ignore him entirely. * -Possibility for Fusion Reborn type shenanigans and escape the Afterlife.